There She Goes
by Brittana-is-wanky
Summary: What happens when Heather doesnt know if she wants to be with Naya or Taylor. This is all made up
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I named this story after a song by Sixpence None the Richer. I hope you like, Ive already wrote another chapter or 2 but I wont post it if people don't like it.

This is all made up!

"But Heather I love you." I grab the blonds hand and intertwine my fingers with hers,. Then I pull Heather in for a soft yet passionate kiss.

"I love you too Naya, its just that I love Taylor too." I drop Heathers hand and then take a step back.

"Well then you need to pick him or me. I'm not kidding Heather. You told me a year ago that you were leaving him and you still haven't. A fucking year ago."

I see Heather start to speak but I cut her off, I honestly don't even want to know what has to say this second. "Hemo, listen you're my 1 and only but I'm not going to look like an idiot waiting 1 more day if your not going to leave him. So unless you call him right now-" I take my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans and hold it out for Heather. "Right now end it. Or I'm going to walk out this door without looking back."

"Nay, you know I would but-"

"BUT, are you kidding me Heather. I put my life on hold to wait for the woman I love, no rather for my soul mate only to have her about ready to tell me another reason why she cant leave her pathetic boyfriend." I know I love her and I'd wait a whole lifetime for her but I'm sick of the pathetic loser that she cant manage to leave. I know she deserves better, why cant she see that?

"Naya please you know I love you- I just need time." Heather just manages to get out before she feels tears filling up her eyes.

"I gave you time and as each day went by you continued to pick him over me. I need to start my life now and I'd love for you to be apart of it. So call him." I try to hand Heather the phone one last time.

"I'm sorry, I just cant." Then the tears she was holding began to run down her face. It kills me to see her so upset but at some point she needs to acknowledge my feelings and not just Taylor's.

"Well Heather, I guess this is it." I bring my thumb up to her face to wipe off the tears and mascara running down her face. I cant believe I'm making the person I love cry like this- it makes me sick to my stomach. With my other hand I find her hand and intertwine her fingers with mine and pull her a bit closer. I gaze into those blue eyes one last time and then bring my lips to hers. I give her a quick yet emotional kiss, all I can taste is the saltiness of her tears. Then I kiss her nose, forehead, both eyelids, and then back to her lips. I want to remember how her skin feels under my kiss just in case this is the last time I ever get to kiss her flawless face. I pull away and she begins to open her eyes. I turn to walk toward the door and just before I open it I turn to face her. "Don't be surprised if and when I decide to move on- I gave you the option first." Feeling like the worlds biggest bitch I quickly get out the door and slam it shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who is following me and my story. I appreciate it. I decided that I wanted to do both Naya and Heather's POV just to make it a bit more interesting. Taylor came into this chapter. I don't know him so everything that happens from here on out with him is made up just like all the other characters.

The more reviews I get and people following this story the sooner the next chapter will be put up. So enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

**HEATHER POV**

I watched as she slammed that door and it hurt more than I thought. I felt like there was a piece of me missing, But I knew she was right, I couldn't be mad at her I did tell her that I was going to leave Taylor last year so her and I could finally be together.

Since then Taylor has got hurt during a baseball game sliding home and I wasn't about to make him go threw more pain. Then a few months ago when I went there to break up with him I found an engagement ring in his sock drawer. So how could I possibly break up with a guy just for loving me. Its not like I could say I wasn't in love with him anymore because I still did love him and very much. I loved Naya too and I was falling more & more in love with her everyday.

Apart of me believes that she is right and that she is my soul mate but how do you know. Taylor is my high school sweetheart but since the day I met Naya we clicked. Something about her always intrigued me. She is perfect, her and I are perfect together. We fit together like a puzzle. Taylor on the other hand- I love him but I always feel like he wants me to be someone else. He didn't like when I joined the Glee cast, saying that I was a dancer and being on a TV show wouldn't help my career in any way.

I remember the first day I ever met Naya. Mr. Ryan Murphy introduced us.

"Naya come her I would like you to meet Heather. She is going to be the 3rd and final member of the unholy trinity."

Ryan said before he received a phone call and stormed off. That guy can be so dramatic sometimes.

"Well I'm Naya, Naya Rivera sorry I didn't quite catch your name." She said holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Oh its nice to meet you, I'm Heather Morris." I put my hand out to shake hers. I kid you not the second I shook her hand I felt something. That's when I probably looked like an idiot because I looked up and that's when my eyes caught hers. We stood there for what felt like hours into each others eyes. She had the most beautiful dark eyes, they kind of reminded me of dark chocolate. My heart sank and I immediately got butterflies. Then the hand that I had been holding started to pull her hand away from me, I instantly felt empty inside.

Then I don't know if she meant to say it out loud but in almost a whisper she said "Wow, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

I just about died when she said that and if I hadn't been for me turning bright red I don't think she would have ever noticed that she said it out loud. I'm not sure why this girl was giving me butterflies, making me blush or had me all nervous yet calm at the same time. I had to know why this girl was making me feel all these emotions now.

Since the day we met Naya has had the strangest hold over me. I would always do whatever it took to make her happy, until now I guess. When I use to have a problem I could always call Naya but because it was about her and she was pissed at me- that wasn't an option at the moment. I didn't want to both Lea or Dianna because they had their own stuff and to be honest I wasn't sure how much they knew about Naya and I. Or if Naya would even feel comfortable about me talking about it without her knowing.

**NAYA POV**

After leaving Heather's house I don't remember driving home, unlocking my door or even changing into sweat pants & a tshirt and crawling into bed.

I don't understand how she could just pick Taylor over me? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not smart enough? Does she not think I love her enough? I just don't get it, he doesn't deserve her. I've treated her like a queen since the first day I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

She acts as if I don't have feelings sometimes. I mean I love her but why would she tell me one minute that shes going to break up with him (while shes laying in my arms, I might add) and then the next minute she acts like she loves him. I mean really. I don't get how she wont break up with him because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings but she is willing to hurt me instead.

I hate the fact that Ryan even brought her into my life but then again I do believe that fate laid a major hand and brought us together for a reason. I just need to get over her I'm pathetic right now. I'm laying in bed watching some stupid romance movie (that Heather would probably love) and cry my eyes out.

**HEATHER POV**

TXT To Heather:

_I miss you babe. I hope you had a night time with Heather tonight. Only a few more days until I will be with you for good._

_Love Tay_

TXT To Taylor:

_Naya and I had a great time. I miss you too. Ill talk to you tomorrow._

_Heather_

TXT To Heather:

_Ok I LOVE you._

_Sweet Dreams._

_Tay_

Oh great I don't know what I'm going to do I forgot that Taylor is moving her in a few days. I'm starting to have major second thoughts about asking him to come her. I want him to live with me so I can get our relationship back on tracks but the timing sucks.

I'm hoping that when he gets here I'll be happy and my feelings for Naya will return to friendship feelings. I want my feelings for Taylor to grow into what I have for Naya. Just because I think everyone will be happier that way. Don't get me wrong I love Naya but what if I was with her and she decided 1 day she wanted to be with men again or even another woman. I just don't want her to ever regret being with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who have been reading. As long as people are reading & reviewing I'll update. I already have the next few chapters written- they just need to be typed. And if I get more reviews/readers then I might throw up the next 2 chapters tomorrow. So again thank you.

This is all made up!

**Chapter 3**

**NAYA POV**

"Nay, its D you need to answer your phone. I'll fill up fill up your answering machine until you talk to me." I throw my pillow over my head. Why can't she just leave me alone? I just want to be left alone. I can feel the tears coming on again and you would have thought by the amount that cried last night I would be done again but here they come.

TXT To Dianna:

_Hey sorry I haven't called you back, it was a long night._

TXT To Naya:

_Is she right there? Did you spend the night? Lea and I want to know everything!_

TXT To Dianna:

_There is nothing to know._

TXT To Naya:

_Im going to call you._

Even though it was only seconds before my phone rang, it felt like forever. I didn't want to talk to Dianna or Lea about this. I was embarrassed, I felt like a loser.

"Hi D."

"Nay, what is going on."

Here they come again, I shut my eyes hard for a second and tear fell fast down my cheeks. "She didn't leave him. She still loves him. What did I do wrong?"

"Oh honey, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Well then why cant she leave him? He is only a pathetic loser."

"She loves you. We all know you guys belong with each other but she needs time to realize that herself. Trust me she will come around. Give her time."

"Really because you weren't there last night. She wants to be with fucking Taylor. Not me- no I'm not good enough. I'll always be her number 2."

"Im sorry Naya but we ALL know that she will eventually come around. But until she does I'm here for you. If you want I can come over after I'm finished in the studio."

"I'd appreciate that and maybe bring Lea along. I know how you guys are attached at the hips these days." A small smile comes over my face.

"Perfect. Talk to later"

Before I have time to respond she hands up the phone. I burry my face in my pillow and I begin to cry. Its not like I don't want them to come over because I do want them to but Heather would always know how to cheer me up. I miss her. I sob harder picturing her face. Her long blond hair, those beautiful ocean blue eyes and the smell of her skin- a mixture of her strawberry shampoo and her Victoria Secret Angel perfume. I could get high on her scent. But those were all the things that I need to forget.

**HEATHER POV**

"Heather Morris, how could you do that to Naya?" I hear a familiar voice yelling on the other side of my phone.

"Well hello to you too Lea." It was way to early to hear any of this. Why did I even have to answer my phone?

"Sorry hello. So what happened last night with Naya? D called her and she is all torn up and sounds likes she has been crying for awhile." The thought of Naya crying because of me makes my eyes start to water.

"I don't know what happened. One minute we were cuddling and the next she was telling me I needed to pick between her & Taylor." I'm now crying and I cant stop.

"So you picked Taylor? Nice going Heather. I know it isn't my place but you lead her on for a whole year only to stay with your boyfriend. This, your decision is killing her." I can hear the pain in Lea's voice so I can only imagine what Naya feels like.

"It's not even like that. I do love with her but I owe it to Taylor to make it work when he comes before I jump into a relationship with Naya or anyone for that matter." With the back of my sweatshirt sleeve I wipe off most of the wetness from the tears off my face. Hoping that I wont cry anymore.

"I love you Heather. I consider you my sister so I'm just going to throw this out there, what about what you owe to Naya? She gave up a year to wait for you. She is a gorgeous woman and has been asked out on several dates with men, woman and a lot of fans but she turned them all down because she loved you. Because she was waiting for you. And then out of no where you throw that dream you guys had together away last night like it meant nothing to you. But I know inside that you know that you want to be with Naya, your just to afraid of what she makes you feel."

My heart sinks lower than it ever has before. I feel ashamed and embarrassed for what I did to Naya. I am crying harder than I have ever cried before. Naya has been my best friend for what seems like forever, she trusted me more than anyone and I broke that. She gave me the most important give 1 human being could ever give to another 1. And I threw it away. How could I be so careless?

"Heather.. You still there?"

"yyeaa." I manage to get out threw the sobs.

"I think more than anything Naya needs her best friend right now. She thinks D and I are coming over later but we both agreed it would probably be best if you went. Be there for her but only as her best friend."

"Lea do you really think that's a good idea. I mean I am the one that hurt her."

"I think more than anything she needs her friend."

I hang up the phone before saying bye. My stomach in knots, I just hope Lea is right about this. I grab a pair of shoes, my car keys and run out the door. I cant believe I'm actually going to do this.

Before I know it I am opening the door to Naya's apartment. Her apartment looks darker than usual, she hasn't opened the curtains today so I can safely assume that she hasn't gotten out of bed since she got home last night.

I grab a box of kleenex hoping that neither one of us will have to use them the rest of the day. I head to Naya's bedroom. Standing outside her door I can hear her sniffling and it makes my heart break again. I cant believe I caused this. Here we go 1 last deep breath. I push her door open.

She rolled over, looked at me and then turned right back. I walk around her bed so she can see that I am not going anywhere. I sit on her bed next to where she is laying. She immediately takes the pillow her head is on and pulls it over her face. "Go away Heather." I pull the pillow off he face.

"I'm not leaving. You're my best friend Nay and I'm going to be here for you. So what would you like me to do for you?" Just looking into her eyes I can feel all the pain she has felt the past few hours.

"Leave Taylor." She whispered and then looked up at me and a single tear fell from her eye.

"Honey lets not talk about him right now. You're my best friend and I'm yours so let me help you?" I would have loved nothing more than to give her kiss on her lips but given the situation I need to resist.

"Will you lay with me?" How could I say no to that even with the tears and mascara running down her face she was still breath taking. Maybe I did love her more than Taylor. In this moment I wish I had the courage just to call him and break up with him.

"Naya, of course I'll lay with you. Do you want anything else before I do?"

"No, I just want my best friend to hold me so I can tell her about this amazing girl that I lost out on." My heart sank at that moment, but she had the smallest smile on her face.

I crawl next to her under the blankets and signal for her to lay her head on my chest. I run my fingers up & down her back and then I start drawing circles which soon turns into hearts. I kiss the top of her head. "It will be ok. Everything is going to turn out."

Without realizing it I start to spell out love on her back with my fingers. I continue writing forever, always and then soul mate. I take my other hand and I put it under chin bringing it up so I can look into those beautiful dark eyes. "Naya, I think you're the one." I slowly lean forward to bring my lips to hers, I hesitate for a moment then I decided its now or never. I go for it. It was just going to be a quick peck but as soon as my lips touched hers I couldn't let go and neither could she. I let my tongue trace over her bottom lip until she lets me in. We enjoy this for a moment and then she pulls back. I stop and feel extremely confuse, I mean I thought this is what she wanted…. I wanted this.

"Taylor" I heard her whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for reading, I appreciate it.

I just want to say that I don't know Taylor and I have absolutely know idea what he is like. So the way I'm portraying him is completely 100% made up.

**NAYA POV**

Heather immediately pulled away and grab her phone out of her sweatshirt pocket. I knew it was Taylor from the Lil' Wayne How To Love ringtone playing. "I know it's him calling, so if you have to talk to him then go ahead you wouldn't want to hurt his feelings and ignore him."

"Its not important, its just a text anyway. I'll look at it later." Heather shoves the phone back into her pocket.

She pulls my body back down so that I can comfortably lay my head on her chest again. I can hear her heart beating calmly against my ear. I shut my eyes and lick my lips tasting her strawberry chap stick that she left behind. My mind starts to wander when I think about what would have happened had Taylor not texted her.

I can feel my eyes start to water so I push my face further into Heathers chest having her wrap her arm tighter around me. It started with 1 single tear rolling down my cheek then the works came. I couldn't stop. Why couldn't this beautiful blond goddess holding me see that she deserves someone better than Taylor. He has never been here for her, for the last 2 years he played fucking baseball where he had no chance at ever going professional instead of moving here to be with her. Pathetic. I would give up everything to be with her.

"shh, I'm sorry, Nay." I can hear the pain in her voice, she wants to cry with me but some how she manages to hold it in. She kisses the top of my head.

I run my fingers down to find the bottom of her sweatshirt and start to play with the fabric. What she just said ran threw my brain 'I'm sorry' really she is sorry. She's the reason why I'm balling my eyes out. I try to wipe a few tears off with my hand and then I quietly ask her the question that I've wanted to ask her since she got her. "Why cant you just let me move on?"

Heather lifts my body off her and then turns on her side to lay facing me. She reaches her arm behind her grabbing a kleenex off my nightstand. She begins wiping off my tears but it only makes me cry harder.

**HEATHER POV**

I broke this girl, I did this. Normally I would get pissed at people when people hurt my NayNay but right now I just- I cant deal what I have done. I'm going to just let her fall asleep and then I'll leave. Its probably not the best idea to just leave but coming here wasn't that great of an idea either.

I look at back at Naya's perfect face and she is still sobbing. I bring her closer to me and wrap her tight in my arms. She buries her face in my neck and the scent of her hair fills my nose. Whenever I use to shower over her I would use her lavender shampoo & body wash just so I could smell a little more like her.

After 30 or so minutes of holding her I heard her breathing settle so I carefully roll her off me and crawl out of the bed. I stand up and then lean over her to kiss her lips. I head to her living room and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_Naya,_

_You know that I love you more than anything. You're my best friend and I am always going to be here for you but I think it would be best if we took some time apart. You need time to heal and I need to respect that. I just need you to know that I do love you and I have since I looked into your beautiful eyes. You deserve someone who is going to make you feel like a queen and no less._

_Sorry,_

_Heather_

I set the note on a table in her living room and then walk out the door. The second I got in my car my ears filled up with tears, I could no longer hold it in. I pull my phone out and notice a few missed text and calls from Taylor.

TXT To Heather:

_Thought I would surprise and show up a few days early but your not here._

TXT To Heather:

_Where are you? I don't have a key._

TXT To Heather:

_Its been hours. Are you on your way home?_

TXT To Heather:

_I don't want to sit here all night. Let me know if your going to be here soon._

I quickly throw my phone into the passenger seat and pull out of the driveway. I pull into my driveway and hope out.

"Oh Taylor, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok babe." He leans in to kiss me but I turn around to unlock the door.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. I was beginning to think that something happened to you."

"I know and I'm sorry. Naya is just going threw some stuff and I wanted to be there for her."

"You were will here all last night and then you told me last night that you would call me today. Then I find out I was sitting outside all day with my bags because Naya has a few issues that she cant handle by herself."

I take a deep breath trying not to start an argument with him. "Tay, like I said Naya is going threw stuff. I needed to be there for her."

"What about me? Your boyfriend. You could have texted me and let me know after my first text or after the 10 times I called you." Taylor throws all his bags in the bedroom and then comes back to the living room to face me. "Its simple Heather. Naya is a big girl- she can go with out you for a day. Maybe if she weren't alone she would be happy. Then she wouldn't have to call you every 5 minutes to have you come over and hold her hand."

I was shocked to say the least. Why would he say this. I broke Naya's heart to be with him because I wasn't willing to hurt him and now this is coming out of his mouth. "Taylor, what is your deal? She has never done anything to you- ever!"

"She is always taking to MY girlfriend." He yells out at me. Then he gets up off the couch and stands in front of me.

"No she isn't taking me away from you. You are never here and when you are you act just like this, the stuff you do causes me to run to her. So if you have a problem with her then stop always pushing me into her arm." I wish I hadn't left Naya and her bed earlier.

"Why are we even talking about this bitch?" My mouth drops, did he really just call her that and then I see he is about to open his mouth again. "It seems like every time I turn around she is either holding you or your hand. I'm your boyfriend, not her."

Breath, I just need to breath. "Taylor, first you don't need to call Naya any names. She has been a better friend than you have ever been a boyfriend to me. She is always there for me unlike you. Second don't call yourself that anymore."

"What did I call myself?"

I look down at my feet and then back up at him and he looks more confused than ever. "My boyfriend."

"But that's what I am, unless your trying to tell me something."

I had never seen this side of Taylor. Usually he was the sweetest guy ever but I didn't like or know who this guy and it scared me. I know we all have our moments but since when did he get this jealous of Naya? "Taylor, we are done."

"No, we aren't Heather." I turn to walk away and he grabs my wrists squeezing them very tight in both of his hands.

Then he lets go realizing how tight he was actually holding them. I begin uncontrollably sobbing at the fact that this guy who I was suppose to love just put his hands on me like that. I had never been so scared so I start to back away.

"Heather, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry." He takes a step toward me and I can see tears beginning to roll down his face.

I turn around grabbing my keys and I rush out the door. I ran to my car and quickly shut the door behind me. I didn't know where I was going to go, I just knew that it had to be far away from here.


	5. Chapter 5

This and my next chapter will be the final part of the story. It didn't seem like people were to into it and I'm ok with that considering this is my first time ever writing a fanfic. I'm going to make one last chapter after this for those of you who did read this. I'm working on a new Brittana story which should be up soon, and that one should be better because I am putting a lot more thought into that than I did this story.

**NAYA POV**

The bed no longer felt warm, I rolled over and notice that the beautiful blond I fell asleep next to was no longer there. I called out her name but she didn't respond. Maybe she couldn't hear me, I mean Heather wouldn't just leave me would she? I decide to go check the living room maybe shes watching tv or something. I walk past my bedroom mirror, man I look like hell. I walk to the kitchen, no Heather. I walk to the living room, still no Heather. I turn to head back to my bedroom when I notice a piece of paper.

_Naya,_

_You know that I love you more than anything. You're my best friend and I am always going to be here for you but I think it would be best if we took some time apart. You need time to heal and I need to respect that. I just need you to know that I do love you and I have since I looked into your beautiful eyes. You deserve someone who is going to make you feel like a queen and no less. _

_Sorry,_

_Heather_

I feel like I'm going to start crying but no tears come out. I can't tell if I'm sad because she left or if I'm pissed that she left without even saying good-bye.

A big bang on my front door startles me, I run over to the door and look out the peak hole to see a crying Heather. I slowly open the door and she immediately clings to me, wrapping her arms as tight as she can around my body. I reach my arms back to grab her wrist and pull her off of me.

"He, he wouldn't stop." I barely made sense out of what she said between her cries.

"Who? What did he do to you?" I try to remain calm but I can feel her panic, and it scares me.

"Taylor." My heart sinks at the sound of his name. What did Taylor have anything to do with Heather crying.

Heather pulled her arms a little higher, both of her wrist were red and starting to bruise. She has to be confused, all though I thought that Taylor was a jerk he would never hurt Heather like this. "Taylor, did this? Why? How?" Before she can answer I take her fingers and intertwine them with mine not wanting to touch her wrist and I lead her to me bedroom.

I walk over to the bed and pull the covers up so she can crawl in. I lay the blankets back over her. I climb up so I'm sitting in front of her.

"He…He…He wanted to surprise me. When I got home he had been sitting outside me door all day. I told him I was with you. He got upset and things were said so I broke up…I broke up with him. I went to go leave and he grabbed me so I wouldn't."

Heather's crying was becoming harder and harder, it broke my heart. I took one of her wrist in my hands and brought it up so I could see how bad it was- then I lightly kissed her bruises and I did the same to the other one.

"Heather we should get ice on these." Before I could get up she pulled me closer, so close that I was actually straddling her lap. She pulled the covers up for me to get under. "Do you think maybe I could go call Dianna and Lea, they were going to come over and I think it might be best if they came over tomorrow."

"That's fine. But will you please hurry back I need you." A few more tears fell down her cheek. I leaned over and grabbed a kleenex and I started to wipe off her tears- I kissed her forehead and went into the living room.

I grabbed my home phone off the table and dialed Heather's apartment number.

"Hello." Taylor said almost like he was expecting a call from Heather.

"Usually I wouldn't put my two sense in other peoples business but you better listen to me right now Taylor. What you did to Heather was wrong. You don't ever lay your hands upon anyone like that."

"Naya, I didn't mean to. Just tell me shes ok. Let me come over and bring her back home."

"Her home, is here. I'm going to do what you couldn't all these years- take care of her. There is no more Heather and you. No more. You understand. If you love her you will leave her alone."

"Naya, please I messed up but I'm here now. I want to be a family with her."

"I am her family."

"No Naya you aren't." I can hear him start to get a little mad.

"Ok Taylor. You need to listen to me one last time. For the past 2 years when you have cancelled her on visits and all those times you have picked little fights with her have caused her to get upset. I always told her you weren't good enough but she forgave you every time. Not this time. I have been her shoulder to cry on every time you hurt her, she told you today you guys were done."

"That's fair enough but I give it a month and we will be back together, I love her and she loves me."

I hang up the phone and take a second to get myself together and then I head back into my room.

"Do you want anything?" I walk towards the bed, and she lifts the blankets back up for me to crawl in with her. Just as I'm trying to get over her she stops me so that I am straddling her hips again.

"I want you to forgive me for leaving you. I want you to not hate me for picking Taylor over you. I want to be your girlfriend. I want to-"

I place a kiss on lips. "I forgive you. I forgive you." A smile forms on my face and she pulls me in for quick kiss.

Heather pulled me closer to her, my thighs were now squeezing her thighs tightly together. Heather brings her hands to my waist and slowly runs them up & down my sides, then back down, then over my breast, and then up to my face.

I grab her wrist in my hands. I look at the bruises again and kiss each one gently. "I would never do this to you." I whisper and then kiss each wrist again. I see a few tears run down her face. I drop one of her wrist and run my thumb over her cheek to catch her tears as they fall. "Don't be sad baby."

She takes my hand off her face, kisses the back of my hand and then intertwine out fingers. "Nay, honey. Being here right now this makes me happy."

She pulls me closer and then kisses me. Yumm, I can taste her strawberry chap stick and honestly its never tasted better. We pull apart for a moment and I look in those beautiful baby blue eyes of hers. I could stare into those eyes of hers all day.

I lean back in and take her bottom lip in between mine. I nibble her lip and slowly pull back a bit and then let go. Heather lets out the most beautiful moan I have ever heard. I crash back into her lips this time I feel her lips part and I slide my tongue into her mouth. I explore every inch of her mouth. I didn't want to stop but I needed a chance to breath and figure out what was happening. I pull back and Heather looked confused.

"I'm enjoying this a lot. But what are we doing Heather?" As much as I really was enjoying this I didn't want to end up hurt again.

"Right now we are talking but I think we should be doing what we were just doing." She lets out a little giggle and then leans back in, and I quickly lean away from her.

"Seriously Heather. I don't want to continue if there is any chance of you waking up and running back to Taylor. I cant let you hurt me again."

"Hun, no more Taylor. I'm not with him anymore. I am here with you and if you want I'll call him and let him know that I'm done with him." Heather picks up my hands and intertwines her figures with mine. "I made a mistake before and I will do anything to prove that you are the one I love, the one I'm going to spend forever with."

"Ok I believe you, kiss me?"

Heather lets go of my hands and wraps her arms around my back. I bring my hands to her face and give her the most passionate yet gently kiss I've ever laid upon her lips. I feel Heather tracing my bottom lip so I part my lips and she slides her tongue in. Our tongues dance for awhile and then she slowly pulls back.

My eyes are closes still wanting her lips to reconnect with mine. "Nay, you are to cute." She gives me a quick peck on the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say thank you to everyone who liked my story. This is will be the last chapter unless someone wants to give me ideas on possible future chapters. And just a warning I've never written sexiness so if its bad I'm sorry.

**NAYA POV**

My eyes are closes still wanting her lips to reconnect with mine. "Nay, you are to cute." She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"You promise you wont leave me again." I put my head down and close my eyes, just hoping she will not change her mind about Taylor.

"Look at me Naya." Heather puts her hand under my chin and pulls it up so she can look into my eyes. "Baby you wont ever have to worry about me leaving you ever again. Now I want to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything." I give her a quick peck hoping that will give her the encouragement she needs to say whatever she needs to say.

"First before I start. I love that your straddling me Naya but you think maybe we could just lay next to each other right now."

I nod my head and then lay on my side matching her. The arm she is laying on she pulls out from underneath her, grabs the arm under me and intertwines our fingers. She takes her arm laying on her side and brings it up to my face wiping away lose hairs on my head.

"God your beautiful." I hear her whisper, then she kisses my lips real quick. "Tomorrow I think we should start planning our future together, if you want to." Heather said flashing a smile at me.

I lean in and give her a kiss. "I'd love that Heather."

"I want to be your girlfriend but I want to take things slow. I want you to take me on dates because I love when your all romantic."

"That's fine. We should go on a date tomorrow night. But how many question until I get to have my way with you?" I say jokingly.

"Naya, is sex the only thing you think about? Starting tomorrow how about 3 super romantic, sweep me off my feet dates."

"Sex isn't the only thing I think about. I think about you too." I kiss her forehead.

"Lets cuddle, I like when you lay on my chest. Plus I'm getting kind of tired."

I roll on to my back and lay my arm out. Heather moves closer and rests her head on my heart. I wrap my arm around her waist. Before I know it we are both asleep.

**HEATHER POV**

I wakeup and look at the clock on Naya's nightstand, only 2:12 AM. I don't feel like going back to sleep and I don't want to move and wake this beautiful women holding me. I could seriously spend the rest of my life like this- just laying in Naya's arms and listening to her heart beat. All those years I was with Taylor I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with Naya. How did I get so lucky?

I look back at the clock only 2:24 AM. I kiss Naya's chest and then run my hand down to the end of her shirt. I lift it up a little and slide my fingers under the fabric. I immediately feel the warmth of her skin beneath my cold fingers. I kiss her chest again and then slowly move my hand further up her shirt. I reach her belly button and I circle it with my index finger, then I continue up tracing each one of her sexy abs. With my ear still on her heart I can feel it start to beat faster. I start moving my hand up and I hear her let out a soft moan. My hand reaches her breast, I'm so glad that she isn't wearing a bra for once. I take one of her nipples in between my fingers and play with it until its hard. Then I take my hand and grab as much boob as I can and I move it in a circular motion. I hear my baby little out an even louder moan. Naya puts her hand on top of where my hand is under her shirt, at first I thought she wanted me to stop but then she squeeze my hand so I'm applying more pressure to her boob and she lets out a bigger moan. She release my hand and pulls my face towards hers. She leans forward to kiss me and then I pull my hand out from under her shirt. I swing my leg over her body so that I'm on top of her. She starts bringing her hands to my face but I quickly grab her arms and pin them above her head.

"Oh, Heather you really think you can stop me from touching you?" Damn her voice is so sexy right now. You can tell shes tired just from how raspy her voice sounds.

I lean forward and whisper in her ear "Your absolutely breath taking." Then I kiss down her neck. I let go of her arms and then I run my arms down her sides. I reach then end of her shirt and I bring my mouth down to her stomach, placing light kisses on her newly bare skin. When I reach her head I quickly pull the shirt up and off of her and throw it on the floor.

I feel Naya's hands wrap around my neck bringing me closer to her. I take her bottom lip into mine, I feel her tracing my bottom lip. I slightly open my mouth and her tongue dives in. After a few minutes I pull away.

I look into Naya's dark chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you." I feel a tear sneak out of the corner of my eye. Naya reaches her hand up and wipes away the tear.

"Honey, don't cry. I love you." I see the biggest smile come over her face. She pulls my neck in and gives me a peck on the nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything." Naya gives me another kiss on the nose.

Naya leans into kiss me, tangling my hair in her hand. I part my lips for her tongue to enter. She explores every inch of my mouth then she slowly pulls away and then she quickly shoves her tongue back in my mouth.

**NAYA POV**

Damn, her mouth taste amazing. Heather is so sexy, and those little moans she keeps letting out when my tongue moves around her tongue are adorable. I need her so bad right now. Its been over a year since I last touched her like this and I'm about ready to explode. I put my hands on her waist and flip her over, straddling her hips I look down at her. "Your perfect." I whisper and then I notice her starting to blush. Heather puts her hand up on my stomach running her cold fingers up then she grabs both my boobs in her hands. "Oh, Heather." She puts my nipples in between her fingers pinching and squeezing. I try to hold in my moan but it doesn't work very well. I need her now! She drops her hands off me and lifts up off the bed enough for me to pull her shirt above her head and then I lift my ass off her high enough off her that I can help get her pants off. My underwear was beyond soaked just from the sigh of this girl. Heather had a lacey light purple bra and matching lacey underwear. I was practically drooling over her right now. "Nay honey, your allowed to touch as much and as often as you would like." I kiss her lips and then pull her up to unhook her bra. The second her bra was off my mouth covered one of her boobs and my hand grabbed & played with the other. When I was done with that nipple I began sucking the other one. I look up at her and she has a pillow covering her mouth trying not to let her moans out. I lick down her stomach until I get to her underwear. I place a kiss on her right hip and then I drag my tongue across her underwear to her left hip, placing a kiss there. I pull her underwear down a little and draw a heart. "NAYAAAAA" I hear Heather moan out. "Say it again." I whisper. I place my hands and the elastic of her underwear and pull them down a little more. I draw another heart with my tongue and I then I felt her skin shiver under me. "Ooh Naya." I lift her sexy ass up and discard her panties. I bring my face back up to hers kissing her lips harder than I ever have. I push her legs apart with my knee and then slip my leg in between. It was so warm and wet, I cant believe that I made her this wet. Our hips begin grinding to the same rhythm. I nibble down her neck leaving what will be big bruises in the morning. Then I realize that my leg is completely soaked and Heather is picking up her pace quickly. I stop and take my leg out from between her legs and go back to straddling her. I run my hand down between her thighs and wipe off the sticky fluids, bringing my fingers up to my mouth licking them clean. "Oh Nay, please." "is this what you want?" I run my hand back down her body to her thighs. I spread her legs as far as they will go and I move my body in between them, resting her legs on my shoulders. I pull waist her towards closer towards me, give her lips peck. Then I start running my tongue down her chest. "yesssssss" I look up at Heathers face and see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Her face looks relaxed, her blond locks lay tangled on the pillow, and her hands gripping the sheets. This girl trusted me and that was one of the most precious gifts I have ever revived. I bring my mouth to her lips placing kisses all the way up to her folds. I let my tongue tease her entrance and I feel her legs wrap tighter around my neck. I shove my tongue,and I feel her heels dig into my back. "Oohhhh Nayyyyaaaaaa." She manages to moan out. I pull out my tongue out and easily push 2 fingers into her. I start out with a slow pace and then I feel Heathers legs fall off my shoulders and wrap around my wait and her hands pulling my face up to hers. She pulls her lips around my bottom lips sucking and biting at it. I feel Heather's hips picking up speed around my fingers. "Nayaaaa, I'm so close." I curl my fingers in her and I can feel her walls tightens. I pull my fingers back out and then back in. "Nayyyy!" I run my tongue back down her body, I quickly get my tongue back to where she needs it the most and I shove it in. Her walls quickly tighten around my tongue until I can feel her come into my mouth. I pull my tongue licking up everything I missed and I crawl back up to her rubbing her clit with my thumb causing her to shudder one last time. "thanks babe, that was... That was amazing." she lightly kisses my lips. "I love tasting myself on you.. Now it's your turn Nay." "As nice as that would be, you think we can just cuddle. I'd much rather lay in your arms." Heather opens her arm out and I lay as close as I can next to her and then she wraps her other hand around my waist pulling me even closer. "ok, that sounds nice but you think we can at least take a shower together later." "that sounds perfect Hemo." I look up at her and give her a quick kiss and then lay my head on her chest.

**Sorry for all the errors. And if its bad then I'm extremely sorry. I know I said I was done with the story after this chapter but I might consider going on with it if anyone wants me too. **


	7. Chapter 7

If I get enough reviews/alerts I will be continue with this story.  
>Btw this is all made up.<p>

When I wake up I feel cold fingers running over my arm. "Morning honey."

My heart fills with a million good emotions thinking about what I did with Heather last night and waking up to her blonde locks scattered on my bare chest is the frosting on the cake.

"How long have you been up?" I pull her up to me giving her a few Eskimo kisses, as soon as our noses rub against each other I see her smile grow even brighter.

"Almost an hour." She stretches her arms out, giving me a quick kiss and then lays her head back on my chest so she can see me.

"Have you just been laying here?" I run my hair with threw her blonde hair untangling the knots we made.

"I couldn't sleep and I seen how peaceful you looked so I just stared. And now I sound weird." Her pale cheeks turn red against my chest.

"It's not weird." I giggle a little.

"It's not funny."

"No it's not it's just super adorable."

"I'm going to go get some coffee, want any?" I nod.

I watch her ass as she gets off the bed just as I think I'm going to get my coffee served with a side of a naked Heather; she rips the sheet off me, wrapping herself up.

I fix the blankets on the bed and then crawl back under the covers. The whole bed smells like Heather and it excites me a bit.

Heather walks backing and puts the mugs on the nightstand, drops the sheet from her body, pulls the blankets back and crawls on top of me. "I want you."

"Already?" I was still worn out from part two, three and four from last night.

"Do you not want me?" She sticks her bottom lip out.

"Heather I'm not a sexy dancer, I don't have energy like you have. But I do want you, I always want you." I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her down. "If I had the energy I'd make love to you for the next 24 hours straight. Because I don't give me a few more minutes and I'll be ready." I kiss her lips.

"Take your time." She slowly slides down my body and starts kissing my chest. "You just lay here."

I feel her run her hands over my thighs and all I can do is throw my head back.

"You like that Nay?" She whispers in my ear. "Would you like it more if I used my tongue?"

Before I have time to answer she runs her fingers over my sex, she's making it almost painful to say no. So I give in.

"Please Heather do whatever you want just don't make me wait."

I feel her pull her hands away from my body. "I don't think I want to, maybe later."

"Are you teasing me Heather?"

She gives me a small grin. "Why would I do that? I told you I wanted you."

I flip her under me. I let myself take a moment remember how beautiful she looks right now, no make up- making her cute little freckles show threw and her hair scattered on the pillow. I really love this girl.

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" Heather wipes her face with her hands, I pull them down.

"You're just the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on; I don't understand how I got the girl of my dreams." I didn't realize how cheesy it sounded until I said it but my heart has been oozing with love the second she told me she loved me.

"I was the girl of your dreams?" A little tear filled the corner of her eye and then rolled down her face.

I lean down and kiss the salty tear. "Yes."

"You were the girl of my dreams too. Since I met you were the one girl I could actually see myself wanting to be with and now that I have you I just realize that you were the love I've been dreaming of my whole life."

I'm at a loss for words; I don't know what I could say to top that so I lean in grabbing her bottom lip between my lips, sucking at it. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Heather cups my face with her hands deepening the kiss even further.


End file.
